


Let Me Show You

by FanFicFantic67



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cute, Dean has butterflies, Dean sees what reader doesn't, Dean the fluffy fluffer, Dean/Reader - Freeform, Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Reader Insert, Reader is physically bigger/Genetics suck, Sam wants Dean to admit feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-04
Updated: 2016-07-04
Packaged: 2018-07-20 00:31:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7383718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanFicFantic67/pseuds/FanFicFantic67
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Y/N and Dean both always shared feelings and Sam was the one to know before anyone. He sees the way Dean acts with her and wants Dean to just reveal how he truly feels. After Dean stutters over his words he simply shows the reader and admits what everyone has been waiting for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let Me Show You

**Author's Note:**

> Someone please send me a request in comments. I will totally be willing to write what you want, how you want it. Thanks for reading!

Dean carefully adjusted his gaze to the small door window. “They don’t have a doorbell and” Y/N cleared her throat interrupting him. 

“I’m going to drop a huge bombshell on you. There is this great thing called knocking.” Already she felt the eye daggers being shot at her. 

“I bet you think you’re funny. Come on; let’s just get back to the bunker.” Dean jogged his way to his prized car sighing as he opened the door for Y/N. She knew he always did simple things like that for her when he didn’t have to do anything. Though when he did she found it in herself to stare blankly lost in thought about the broken images of something more than a platonic relationship. Something more than Dean being the brave protective older brother he always pressured himself to be. Y/N tended to feel like a hunter quite literally bunking with the boys just to work on her favorite activity of hunting monsters day in and day out. When the car pulled in the bunkers garage she jumped at the opportunity to talk to Sam or hide out in her room with a good book. The halls were quiet and Sam was in his usual spot in the library. 

“Hey Y/N. You’re back early. Did you find anything out?” Sam straightened his back standing. He couldn’t help but feel the cool air in the room rise a bit. 

“No. Glen wasn’t home to give us any of the spells we need to make those weird bullets. Dean said we would wait a little. Mainly after I pissed him off.” Sam’s laugh was low and simple. 

“You didn’t piss him off Y/N. He really just doesn’t have anyone that can even his level of sarcasm. And you know what I have ready just for you?” Sam came around the table clearly standing above the much smaller Y/N. Both of them knew their relationship was simple. Best friends and family that wasted time together when nothing else was to be done. Y/N ran up and jumped on his back still carrying her army green duffle bag. “I guess you already figured it out. Lord of the Rings is waiting.” Sam began to walk down the hall running into dean. 

“What are you two doing?” Asked Dean with a raised brow and a slight smile. “And I’m making food do you want anything?” 

“The fellowship is waiting. We could help if you need it.” Y/N replied. 

“No I’ll make food. You two just don’t go off and do anything I wouldn’t do.” Dean licked his lips staring at the girl over Sam’s shoulders then quickly cleared his throat and walked into the kitchen. Sam and Y/N shrugged but walked on to the dark leather couch right in front of the flat screen T.V. Both of them sat already taking a sip of their cold beers. Y/N hated that an old cursed gold mirror was still currently lying on the wall next to the screen. She could always find herself sneaking a look at herself not liking what she saw. Her reflection always screamed at her, revealing every insecurity and weakness she knew she had. ‘You’re ugly, useless, weak, nothing.’ She knew her body was larger than most girls even if most of it was genetics and large muscle everyone could see that and she knew. What she didn’t know was which she hated more. How she looked to others on the outside or on the inside. She could always handle pain, even vast amounts of pain emotional and physical she just usually pushed it off and didn’t think of it so she could help others. Sam noticed every time she would randomly do this but would always try not to make much of it. 

“How much sleep have you been getting?” 

“Uh why? And the usual.” Y/N knew he was trying to help with the insomnia and lifestyle of being a hunter and she didn’t mind. Sam looked after his family just as much as Dean did. It was one of the things she respected most of them. 

“Sometimes you really remind me of someone I grew up with. I wonder who.” Sarcasm poured out of his mouth just as Dean came in bearing gifts of his homemade burgers. 

“I know. I’m awesome and you should move over sweet cheeks.” Dean patted Y/N’s thigh with a cheeky smile full of food. The burgers emitted a fresh strong smell that had saliva leaking into each of their mouths. Y/N moved over not able to help but hide her large smile behind a yawn when dean snaked an arm over her head resting on the chair. Even if it was just for comfort she didn’t mind. It was Dean and she got to be close to him. Sam glanced at the both of them with a large knowing grin. Most of the time it irritated Sam how Dean and Y/N were so close and obviously itching just to be with each other but they never made a move. He wanted it for the both of them. They had been through enough and went through most of their trials together. The first time he caught the both of them asleep in front of a T.V he took a picture just to bother his brother about it whenever Y/N wasn’t around. Dean would always deny it or make some sort of joke about how he doesn’t do feelings, even if Y/N wasn’t his typical go to girl Sam knew that Dean needed her. Often Dean would watch her do simple actions, like cleaning a gun or reading a book. Every time the smile tugging at his lips could never be hidden. Sam had enough, it had to happen. He set down his half eaten burger and turned to Y/N and Dean. His eyes already widened when Y/N was asleep half lying on Dean’s lap holding his hand close to her chin. Dean was sipping at his beer and caught his brother’s eye. “Not a word.” Dean almost growled.

“Dean just freaking tell her. If I have to live through both of you dodging feelings every time you are in a room I’m going to shoot you.” The movie playing was now just simple background noise as Sam glared.

“Look Sammy. I- Okay you know I really like her. But I can’t just tell her that after all of these years hunting together I want to be more than the guy she looks up to or the guy who tells her what to do all the time…. God I sound like a chick.”

“Fine Dean. Y/N wake up! Dean wants to tell you something!” Sam shouted with a sly grin pointing at her scolding to Dean as he ran off towards his room. Dean tried to get him to come back silently and take back his words but he felt the girl in his lap stir. 

“Do we have another case or something?” Her words were slurred and her eyes were barely opening. Dean thought she was simply beautiful when she was sleeping or barely waking. 

“Uh no. Sorry Sam uh woke you up. Uh…” Dean found himself stuttering as he nervously rubbed his neck.

“Dean are you having a stroke?” The small gleam in her eyes as she began to wake up made Deans stomach turn just a bit with swimming butterflies. He wanted to tell her. Reveal how he’s always felt but just couldn’t tell her because he didn’t feel he was good with words or even good enough for her. To him she was the most beautiful girl. Sometimes when she was near him everything but her began to blur. She didn't always see it and he knew that. Even now to him she was more beautiful than any girl he had ever seen. 

“No. Y/N can you just listen for a second? I really…God you know you’re always there. For us. Sammy and me. You don’t think you are what I need. I mean what we need but you’re stronger than you think and I know that you make me want…” Dean paused because Y/N’s face lit up with shock and she changed her position immediately to line up with his eye line. 

“Dean please don’t say things you don’t mean.” Deans heart sank. He needed to get through to her and prove that beyond Y/N’s own hateful thoughts and insecurities she was the one person who made him feel like the purpose he was fighting for everyday was worthwhile. She made him feel like the small hole eating away at him was being slowly filled with hope and strength.

“Y/N I mean everything I’m saying just… Just let me show you.” Dean pulled her body flush against him pressing their lips directly together. He placed all the love and passion he had for her in that one kiss only parting when the need to breathe was entirely necessary. “You deserve the world Y/N and I love you.” Dean found his courage and couldn’t help but snatch her back into his strong embrace when her words were simple.

“Dean I’ve always loved you. Idiot.” 

“So just to make sure we’re on the same level. Sam has been rubbing this in my face can we rub it in his?”

“Hell yes. I’ve been waiting to do that for years anyway.” Y/N almost squealed when Dean picked her up and threw her over his shoulder walking back to his room. That night no one in the bunker received much sleep and even though Sam wanted to be pissed off at the both of them for the things he overheard he couldn’t help but know his family was actually complete and ready to face whatever the world had coming at them next.


End file.
